Matter of Love
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Daniel and Jack talk after Beachhead. Episode tag. Turned back into a oneshot, which is what it was meant to be in the first place.


Disclaimer: They're not mine, yada, yada, yada, you know the drill

Matter of Love  
by: JnnLuvsU

Daniel lay in the infirmary bed, safely back on Earth. He heard the door open and glanced over to see Jack. He sat up in bed, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jack paused, "Um, came to see how you were?" he asked, sitting on the bed, "Actually, I knew you'd be fine, but I never did much care for Washington. I get away whenever I can. This was the perfect excuse."

Daniel smiled, leaning back against the pillows. If someone had told him 15 years ago that one day his best friend would not only be old enough to be his father, but also a General in the Air Force, he would have laughed and tried to have them committed.

"So," Jack continued, "how you holding up?"

"I'm fine, but she won't let me go," Daniel said, pointing to Dr. Lam who was standing outside the door talking to General Landry. "I swear, Jack, she's worse than Janet ever was."

"Oh, I believe you," Jack answered, "I'm sorry about Vala."

Daniel nodded, "You know she's so frustrating. One minute, she's pretending to be a Goa'uld to steal treasure from people, the next doing all she can to save the same people. Then, complaining everyday that our world is not her home, just to turn around and risk her life to save it."

Jack smiled, "you miss her, don't you?"

Daniel groaned, "Yes," he sighed, "and that's what's most frustrating about the whole thing. I spent all that time and energy trying to get rid of her..."

"Only to miss her when she's gone," Jack finished for him.

Daniel nodded miserably, "do you think that there's a chance that she's still alive?" he asked, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Well, I can't truthfully say that I understood everything Carter told me about matter streams and singularities and such, but, yes, Daniel, I do," Jack answered.

"Thank you, Jack," Daniel said, "So, did you hear about Nerus?"

Jack nodded, "Appears he's going hungry. He'll crack soon enough. The guy lives to eat. So, tell me about Vala. Never did get to properly meet her."

Daniel smiled without realizing it, "Well, she's different than anyone I've ever met. You never know if she's actually telling you the truth," he stopped at the look on Jack's face, "What?"

Jack wiped the grin off his face. The smile on Daniel's face when Vala was mentioned told him that Daniel was way past simply missing her, "Nothing," he said, "Go on."

Daniel didn't look convinced, "She's annoying, vain, selfish, a liar, and a thief. But she's also beautiful, funny, smart, caring, and trying to get over a rough past," he paused, "I think you'd get along with her, her sense of humor rivals yours."

"Really," Jack grinned, "a jokester?"

Daniel nodded, "She also has your disregard for the rules," he sighed, "I'm worried about her."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"If she lived," Daniel began, "There's no telling what they'll do to her. I mean, they've burned her alive once before, tried to burn us both alive, unleashed plagues on unsuspecting planets, created a black hole. She's strong, but everyone has a breaking point."

"You think she'll give in," Jack asked.

A faint smile crossed Daniel's face, "No," he said, "I don't think she'll do that. She's stubborn if nothing else."

"Then what are you worried about?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked him in the eye, "I'm worried they'll kill her and use her as an example."

"You're worried you'll never see her again."

Daniel put his head in his hands, "Yes," he admitted softly.

"Don't lose faith, Daniel," Jack said, standing, "get some sleep."

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes. Jack walked toward the door. He was almost there when Daniel's voice called him back, "Jack..."

Jack turned around, "yeah, Daniel?" he asked.

"Jack, do me a favor," he called.

"Anything."

Daniel looked lost, "Help me find her," he whispered.

Jack nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He opened the door and walked out.


End file.
